A Chinese Mix
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: The Chan clan come to Heatherfield for some normalcy, and family time; or at least that's what Jackie wanted. Due to Jade's snooping skills, they seemed to get tangled up in WITCH's problems. What will the chans do when Tarakudo's plans involve them? What about Phobos and the sorceres? And what is this secret relationship between Yan Lin and Uncle all about? Read and find out!
1. J is for Jade

**OK, so this is the first chapter of my JCA and Witch crossover. I love both shows and figured they could very well be in the same universe, and with the Chan's being Chinese, and the Lin's being Chinese... it worked. Plus I really like Uncle and Yan Lin's mysterious background. It takes place during the Oni Arc for JCA, and Starts at episode J is for Jewel for Witch. **

** Well hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the idea.**

_J is for Jade_

"Yan Lin! So good to see you old cousin!" Uncle proclaimed as they came in the Silver Dragon with their stuff. Jade was checking the place out and Jackie was just looking over a menu from one of the tables (due to lack of meals on the plane).

"Jackie!" Uncle hollered. "Put the menu down, old cousin doesn't cook for us, we cook for old cousin!" Jackie groaned and Yan Lin simply laughed.

"Now, now young cousin, I'm the restaurant owner; so what I say goes. And I say you are guests, so I serve you." Hay Lin came out from her room and greeted her distant 'family'.

"Hi! I'm Hay Lin! It's nice to meet all of you!" She said as she shook everyone's hands, well almost everyone's. Jade raised her hand for a hi-five but faked her out, then she went for a low five and faked her out again, causing Hay Lin to fall onto the floor. Jade was laughing.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you fell for it! Twice even!" She continued laughing until Jackie forced her to apologize which she did reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you too." Hay Lin mumbled as she got up. Then when Jackie made sure she was ok, she replied, "Oh it's ok, hahaha, she's just a kid." Hay Lin was about to go down to the basement to work on another outfit for Blunk to look like a kid, but before she went, Yan Lin stopped her and told her to deliver some food to a customer. She moaned and went ahead and got her bike.

While Hay Lin was getting her bike, she snuck onto her phone to call her friends, who where all on vacations.

"You two will be sleeping upstairs in the guest bedroom. Sorry if its alittle too crowded, someone might have to sleep on the floor." Jackie groaned, already knowing that that would be him. Yan Lin smiled, knowing Uncle just as well. "Have no fear Jackie, I will get an air mattress out for you." Jackie's spirits seemed to be lifted a little more at that.

"Ohohoh, does that mean I get my own room? or on the couch or something?!" Jade was excited to get to be alone.

"No Jade. You will be sleeping in Hay Lin's room." Yan Lin said. Jade grumbled. "Hey kiddo its either that or with me." Yan Lin stated, and suddenly Jade seemed not so against the idea. Yan Lin saw Hay Lin gabbing on her phone, and went over to confiscate it. "That Wongfu ain't going to fold to Elm street!" Hay Lin groaned again and left. Jackie raised an eyebrow, wondering what that meant.

**Later that day**

Hay Lin had gotten back and Yan Lin was just getting done cooking a meal for Jackie and Jade. Uncle had gone up to the attic to find some old things for his shop that Yan Lin said he could sell. Yan Lin told Hay Lin to go to the basement after she got changed from her mess with the Wongfu. Jackie noticed a strange smell, but thought it might be the food. Jade thougth it was weird that a box was moving, following Yan Lin into the basement. When Hay Lin came down, Jade decided to easydrop on them, and snuck behind the door once Hay Lin shut it.

"We have a situation." Yan Lin announced.

"Noo, NO sitiuations! The guardians are competly scattered!" Hay Lin did not seem exciteted to here that. Jackie came up behind Jade to scold her for easydropping but she held up a finger to be quite, which spiked Jackies curiosity. "Shhh, their talking about gaurdians and stuff." Jade whispered. Jackie knew it was being a bad example for Jade, but he put his ear to the door too, just in time for the start of Hay Lin's phone conversation, well at least Hay Lins side.

"Irma thank goodness, I can't reach Will or Tarannee, Phobos has escaped! You guys have to get back right now!" Hay Lin seemed a litte frazzled, then she replied, " I don't know, but just be ready. I'll figure something out." Then she hung up the phone, and wailed, "OOOHH I can't figure anything out!" Jackie finally pulled away from the door and pulled Jade away too.

"Well, doesn't that seem pretty suspicious to you?" Jade remarked.

"What, do you think they are criminals or something Jade? They are just dealing with other matters, we have other matters too. It's not right to judge someone because they have personal lives." He rubbed Jades head and went back to eat his food again. Jade didn't know why, but she felt she just didn't want to let it go. There was something that didzy headed girl and the old woman were hiding, and she wanted to know what it was. She put her ear to the door again.

"Wow grandma! what else don't I know about you!" Hay Lin seemed amazed.

"Oh lots of things, so many things." She was laughing.

"And its like folding?" Hay Lin asked.

"folding is for crossing between worlds, teleatransporting is for the fast break within a world." The old woman explained.

"And any guardian can do it?!" Hay Lin seemed excited.

"SURE, with a decade of practice, otherwise you end up in materializing in solid rock, or glacier, or mud wrestling match uhh, I was grubby for weeks." The old woman seemed disgusted.

"Fine fine but you know how! You can get the girls!" The airhead proclaimed happily.

"Im not hooked to an oramire kiddo, it would drain my life force."

"Ahuhhh, Blunk can only fold somewhere he's been before, he can get Irma but,...wait I'M hooked into an oramire, borrow life force from me! enough to get Cornillia and Taranee." Then all the sound stopped and she heard a strange wooshsh. "Hay Lin?" the old woman seemed concerned.

"I'm fine," she seemed weak suddenly. "Go, you too Blunk, I'll try Will again. As soon as I catch my breath." Then she heard more strange noises and ... well Jackie grabbed her so she could finish her food before it got too cold.

"I'm telling you they are crazy! They were talking about life-force and transporting and orithings!" Jade was all worked up and Jackie just gave her that 'uhuhu sure' look while he ate. "You don't believe me, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Jade, just leave them alone, we are guests in their home, we are not here to discover their secrets or pry into their business. We are only here for my knew research project at the Heatherfeild museum and then we are going back home."

**Later that night**

When Jackie got home from his first day at the museum, he was exhausted. "Jade it looks like we are going to be staying here a lot longer then I thought." He said while sitting down.

"Cool that means I don't have to go to school!" Jade was excited.

"No, that means I will call the principle tomorrow and ask that you go to school with Hay Lin for as long as your here." Jackie retorted. Jade's face dropped.

"But Jackie! What about being with you to face the badies and kick demon but!" Jade whined. Hay Lin and her friends came out of the basement. Jackie wondererd when they all got here and what they were doing in the basement.

"umm... these are my friends," Hay Lin introduced them all, though it was strange they were all dressed for what seemed like completely different occasions. "So what's going on with you guys?" Jackie told them about having to stay longer and Jade going to school.

"And I think it will be a good idea too, so she can stay out of trouble." He looked at Jade appointanly.

"All I want to do is help you on the missions and stop you know who. You always get the fun, dangerous stuff!" Jade Complained. All the other girls seemed to give her little knowing smiles and Tarannee went over to Jade and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh its ok... you don't need constant danger Jade, believe me, it's not as fun as you think it would be. Personally I'd rather me and my friends stay safe and do regular things instead. There can be plenty of fun in that!" All the other girls seemed to smile and agree, the brown haired one was giggling.

Jackie thought that comment was a little too wise for the dark haired girl considering she was so young. It made him curious as to what she did with her friends all the time that could lead to constant danger. Hay Lin was only a few years older then Jade, and she seemed to have a pretty normal life._ Hmmm... well I guess she has some good friends at least. _He smiled and thanked the girls at the door for being good examples for Jade.

"Hey no problem, some of us have little sibling ourselves." The blonde replied. They all left and Jackie went back inside so he could look up the school's number and get Jade temporarily transferred.

**So, what do you all think? Should I keep going? Obviously Jade doesn't take to Hay Lin very well. And she loves to snoop around anyways, so I thought that would be perfect. Jackie likes to ignore the obvious sometimes, in order to keep a normal life, so I thought that would work perfectly. And I think the attic might have eaten Uncle for the rest of the chapter, sorry about that. I'll make sure to resurrect him next chapter. Uncle and Yan Lin are close. But you'll know more about that as the story goes on.**

**Review Please! **


	2. K is for Kandracar: Mt Thanose

**This is a longer one, now that you have the basic set up from the first chapter. This story will be focusing on the interactions between JCA characters and witch ones, not on re-writing the witch eps. I will start re-writing portions to fit the story later, but for now its all going to be pretty much the same for witch. Once I get to a certain point, I've got plenty of plot twists for you guys, changing outcomes in witch stuff. But I will skip re-writing stuff that will remain the same in witch. oh and since you are all very concerned for our big friend, ****Toruh is watching/managing the shop, that's why he is not with them.**

**Oh and thank you guys so much for the feed back, those of you that did reply! I love feedback, especially ones that help me as a writer. Check chaotic9 's jca/ witch crossover too, its really cool! A little darker then mine, but a similar focus. Oh yeah, and if you don't like Jade, then stop reading this fic. Cause she is my favorite character in jca and will be important in this.**

**One last thing, I will split this chapter/episode because it does go straight into the next day and it will get too long for my tastes if I do it all in one. Plus the school stuff will be primarily focusing on Jade so I will leave all of it for next chapter considering that it will be pretty long.  
><strong>

**On with the show(s).  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I don't own either of these shows, or else there would be a third season of witch instead of canceling its production!**

_K is for Kandracar: Mt. Thanose  
><span>_

Jade watches Hay Lin closely the rest of the summer. So far everything had stayed mundane, other then retrieving yet another Oni mask and having Black come get it. She was sleeping in Hay Lin's room originally, then moved to the basement because of her snoring. But for some reason Yan Lin did not like her being in the basement even though Hay Lin and her friends were down there all the time. So she finally moved back to Hay Lin's room. She had asked Black on the phone if there were any kind of supper strong earplugs as a joke, but surprisingly enough he had some and sent them to her to help her cope.

But school was starting soon... and little did Jade know of what new adventures awaited her with the coming knowledge.

**-Late one night-**

Uncle had brought down a big bulky sphere thing and was cleaning it up on the counter when Yan Lin came downstairs. She had herd someone, and was thinking it was Jade again, in need of another 'fairy tail' story for her to be able to sleep. She was pleasantly surprised to see it was Shun, with an old relic from the attic. "So, I'd imagine there is a particular reason for bringing the 'Tagnita' out for a good cleaning?" She commented while smiling after she had set a cup of tea next to him.

"I honestly can't believe you haven't clean it in so long... after everything it did for us..." He was lost in thought, thinking about the time when they had delt with a dangerous enemy who could change forms and voices to trick people. "It's such a shame to see good tools rust away with no proper recognition for what they had once done." He said sadly, feeling the same way.

"I know how you feel, but time moves forward, and the worlds constantly evolve with it. I think we would all go back and never grow old, but that would be against the natural order. Now its time for the newer generations to do what they must to protect the worlds. Our job is not over yet, just changed in description. We must pass our knowledge and wisdom onto our kin in order for them to properly due their duties and uphold the same responsibilities we once had." Yan Lin stated, not for the sake of lecturing, but more of as friendly reminder to him. He sighed knowing she was right, as always, but still a little depressed about who he had to rely on to do so. He put down the tea and continued to clean the Tagnita.

"I am well aware of that Yana, but the ones I have to teach, are reluctant to learn. My nephew is an idiot at times, and his niece is a handful in herself. And the only one who actually wants to learn is a slow and clumsy learner! You have it much easier then me Yana, much much easier." He complained.

"Hey, don't go putting me in the air like you always do, you have a tough job, I agree, and it isn't easy with Jackie being so reluctant. But I think you are overlooking something, or rather, someone." He raised his eyebrow at her comment, so she continued. " Don't think for a second that I have gotten to old to notice a powerful aura when I meet one. Jade, she has an incredible ability." He scoffed at her saying that, which surprised her, and slightly angered her " I hope you haven't honestly forgotten that certain people meet for certain reasons. She was brought to your home, into your life for a reason, same as Jackie and Toruh." Yana lectured this time. Shun couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jade? Of all people...

"Ayia! What are you saying?! That I have become febal enough to not recognize destiny in the makings?! Of coarse I know about Jade! But I fear she has already made a grieves mistake that will cost all of us our very futures should she ever give in again!" He shouted, hating that Yana had thought he hadn't already noticed Jade's potential; and the fact that he had already failed miserably at keeping it pure. It was already taunting him in his sleep, he didn't need her to remind him. Yana noticed the distress in his voice.

"What happened?"

"She's tipped her own scale in a bad way, and I'm not sure if I can ever find something powerful enough to tip it back again." He stated in despair, slowly setting down his cleaning rag and sinking into his chair. He knew Jade was forever corrupted, and he hated that he may not be able to help her if it should ever overpower her will for good again. The only thing that kept him from showing his worry was the small hope he had that he had found a way, because of her future self being so, well Jade at least. But also doing a lot of good.

Yana simply put her hand on Shun's. She new it couldn't be easy knowing that you can't always protect the ones you love from danger. Especially when that's all you have ever known to do. " I know its hard, but all you can really do is give her love and help her control her powers, I believe that's all you really can do, and that might even be what saves her." She tried to help reassure him. She wrapped her hand around his, and gave it a gental squeeze, like she use to, just for good luck.

Shun seemed happy about having her to support him again. It had been so long since he left... and he hadn't realized how lonely he had really been until he spent time with her again. "And what about you? I've noticed you have been busy with your own set of problems," she raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed at her mischievous ways. "Hay Lin huh? Well I'm sure she takes much after you from what I've seen. I pray she does just as much good as you did." He smiled and decided to try to get some sleep and continue in the morning. Yana smiled while looking at the half cleaned item that had once saved Shun's life. " I believe she already has, and will do much more."

**-About a week later-**

Yan Lin over heard the girls talking about the story of the four dragons, and Will's new abilities, along with their concern with the connection to the evil sorceress. She wondered if... well she sure hoped not, but she had to check it out, just to be sure.

**-Early the next morning-**

"Jackie," Yan Lin softly asked while gently shaking him from his sleep. "Do you have to go in for either of your jobs today? I have a favor to ask of you." He was still half asleep, but he could still appreciate that she was being much more pleasant then Uncle was when he needed something.

"Uaahhhh, yeah," He said sleepily, "But I don't go in until 7:30pm to teach basics at the Karate shop. And I don't have to go to the museum again until they find new developments. _Which is the only reason we have been here so long, I was hoping this project would be done by the time school came around. But i guess this stuff is just too delicate to rush. "_What do you need me to do for you?" He was sitting up and stretching now.

"Oh nothing big, just drive me up to Mt. Thanose so I can check on something." He was awake enough now to do the calculation in his head of how long that would take.

"Alright, I guess we have enough time to make the trip and back, but we would have to leave right now in order for me to get a few things around afterwards; and so I can ask Jade how her first day at school was before I go to the shop... also I haven't eaten yet." His stomach growled in agreement. Yan Lin smiled, he really was much more kind and useful then Shun ever gave him credit for. She chuckled a little.

"I have already made you something to eat and have packed more food for the trip. Thank you for agreeing to do this for me Jackie." He smiled, knowing it would be a nice quite trip being with Yan Lin, and happy that she had food too. But was curious about a couple of things.

"Wait, what would you possibly have to check on in a mountain? And what about Jade? I mean Toruh is back at the shop, and I know she is not excited about school today." He thought about it a few moments. "Well, I doubt she wants to, but can she walk with Hay Lin? No offense or anything, but you know how Jade is."

"None taken, she is a very special child. But I have 'picked up' on her dislike for my granddaughter. But I sincerely hope that it mends sometime soon, friends are a great source of strength in themselves, a strength that everyone needs sometime in their lives. Anyhow, you should get ready before the breakfast I made gets cold." Jackie nodded his head and was starting to pick out clothes for the trip, but his mind was still wondering what she had meant about the friend comment. Yeah, Jade has always had trouble making friends, and he really hoped she would while she was here, but the way Yan Lin made it sound... it sounded like she knew Jade was going to be in danger or something. Maybe he is thinking too much about it. Maybe...

**( ok so this is going to be a little screwy, but bear with me. I am skipping the Jade stuff for now, and will just stick with Jackie and Yan Lin the rest of the chapter. Or at least just the trip.)**

While they were driving up to the path that lead to the mountain, he finally decided to ask her.

"Ummm... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what had you meant by saying that Jade needed friends? I mean I know she has trouble making them, and it would be nice to keep her out of trouble for once, but, I don't know how to say this exactly, I guess she just worries me. " Yan Lin smiled at his concern for his niece. She was glad that he was paying some attention to her, and only wanted what was best. _But I fear in trouble is where she needs to be, for her to truly find herself._

"The only way to counter loneliness is friendship and love. Darkness will flee from those emotions when they are strong, therefore strengthening the good in that person. Everyone needs it, I know it has saved my life plenty of times, probably Hay Lin's too. Its the most important aspect of light. Those who do not know or cannot accept these emotions, will either live in darkness or fall to it. That is the biggest difference between good and evil." She paused for a moment and Jackie was curious as to what she was talking about, since she seemed much more serious then he was when he brought up the topic, and what did good and evil have to do with Jade? "I had a friend once who didn't know the difference," Yan Lin continued. "and her actions caused all of us great misery and she ended up forever alone. I do not wish for Jade to be like her." Yan Lin said with a painful expression. "That is also the reason I wanted you to bring me here." Jackie could tell that it was hard on her, and was touched by her concern for Jade, but couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. Maybe Jade was starting to get to him. But he didn't ask anymore questions, he assumed that she was hear to visit her friends grave, now that he thought about it, because of the story and that there was a bouquet of flowers in the back seat.

He let her go up on her own when they got to the trail. He figured she would want to be alone. He waited for at least 1 hour, and was getting pretty worried until she finally came back down, with a young boy, that had a strange looking sack with him. The boy put his sack in the trunk and got into the back of the car. He seemed to be freezing, why hadn't he worn a thicker coat? And was that a sword at his side? Yan Lin could tell that he had questions so she explained.

"This boys name is Caleb, and was also paying his respects to my old friend. He is a stubborn boy and didn't bring his coat cause he thought he could handle it. Do you mind him coming back home with us?" Jackie could tell the boy was happy to have heat in the car, but also seemed a little distracted.

"Umm sure, I don't mind, but why isn't he in school with Jade and Hay Lin?" He seemed concerned with the boys appearance, both the sudden one and his clothes which did not look typical for the kids around here. "ooohh and what's that smell?" He started smelling something putrid.

"Um, sorry, that's my bag, I put it in the trunk but the smell can linger for a while. I'm only not in school cause of where I'm from. I go back and forth between... towns a lot so I am, what do you call it? Home schooled?" He seemed to be asking Yan Lin. She simply smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah so I bunk in the basement at the Silver Dragon whenever I'm in 'town'." Jackie still thought it was strange, but it would explain why Jade wasn't allowed to stay in the basement.

"But what do you do? And why do you sleep at the restaurant?" His questions seemed to anger Caleb.

"Listen, I dont ask a lot of questions about you, so I don't have to answer any of them from you, got it! My business is my business." Caleb exclaimed irritably. He looked like he was ready to hit someone. Yan Lin sighed.

"Caleb, don't be rude, he was just wondering cause his family is staying up stairs, they are close family friends of ours, so be nice to them." She scolded. He seemed surprised, but then just mumbled something about earthlings and stared out the window the rest of the way home. Jackie didn't dare ask another question, in fear that the boy would actually _try_ to hit him while he was driving. But he still had this very strange sense that everything about this boy and his story was very off.

**Ok, so I will be splitting this episode into three parts. Part 1: trip to mt. Thanose, Part 2: Jades first day, part 3: kandracar and taranee. not sure on spelling and titles yet, but for sure 1 and 2. **

**So, what do you all think about the story so far? I love hearing all of your thoughts!**


End file.
